Love Stories
by mdchica83
Summary: Stories inspired by love songs starring Oliver and Felicity
1. Chapter 1

**This first chapter is inspired by the Rascal Flatts song What Hurts the Most**

* * *

Two words were inscribed on the ring she found in his sock drawer. _Te amo_. Her heart, which was far from mended, broke even more. Her hands shook and a sob escaped her lips as pure grief smashed through the calm mask she'd worn the past five months. Falling to the floor, she gripped the ring tightly in her hand as every tear she hadn't wept poured down her face.

Te amo were the first words Oliver Queen said to Felicity Smoak in their eleventh grade Spanish class. They were what he said the night of their senior prom as he danced with her under a disco ball. Te amo was more than I love you. It was their way of saying, my soul belongs to you.

She knew he had been planning to propose after his trip to China with his father. All the signs were there. The whispered phone calls with Tommy. The not so subtle way Laurel asked if she had a certain night off from work. He'd been planning an elaborate proposal.

His last words to her were te amo. She went with him to the dock, to watch him board the Queen yacht with his father. They laughed and kissed, like any couple in love would do. She reminded him she'd be wearing something red when he came home in two weeks. And he told her he had something special; just for her. Before they parted, they kissed and whispered te amo to one another. She stood on the dock, waving to him, as the yacht moved further and further away from her.

Days later, with Moira, Thea, Tommy and Laurel, she sat in the office of the Coast Guard as they told them the Queen yacht sank at sea. In that moment, it felt as if someone tore her heart out of her chest and jamed a knife straight through it. Her Oliver was gone. Dead.

Five months later, she found the ring he was going to propose to her with. In that moment, everything they could have been flashed in front of her eyes.

The proposal.

Letting Thea take over the wedding plans.

Walking down the aisle and seeing the look of adoration on his face.

Their first dance as husband and wife.

Changing her name to Felicity Queen.

Children.

Growing old together.

All those dreams were now dead; lost somewhere in the ocean that stole the love of her life.

* * *

 **Five Years Later**

Oliver Queen stood at the railing of the ship that rescued him from the island that changed his life forever. He wasn't the same man he had been when he first landed on that island. Fighting for his life for five years rid him of any softness. The only part of him left from all those years ago was the love he had for Felicity. His hand pulled the picture he'd been carrying around like a talisman the past five years. He looked down at the smiling face of Felicity. Whenever he felt he was going insane or wanted to end it all, he looked at her picture. Thoughts of her spurred him to survive.

He wasn't the same man he was before. But the best part of him still loved Felicity.


	2. Wildest Dreams Part 1

**This is a two part. This chapter is inspired by the Taylor Swift song Wildest Dreams. Enjoy!**

 **Part two is being written.**

* * *

At eighteen, Felicity Smoak had a type. Her glasses, prim clothing and IQ hid a desire to experience the thrill of danger. She hid it well, getting her thrills from hacking into government databases. For three and a half years at Starling Prep, she played the wallflower. People didn't notice the quiet nerd in the lunchroom, whose face was pressed close to a laptop screen. Then her Senior year, Oliver Queen walked into her Chemistry class. She was sitting at the only table with an empty seat, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. Her gaze turned from the chemistry book she was reading to the doorway of the classroom when the door opened. Her finger ceased its twirling and her mouth dropped open. Standing in front of the classroom, speaking with the teacher, was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen in her life. He was tall, broad shouldered, with muscles barely contained in the white t-shirt he was wearing. His hair was buzzed off and he sported stubble on his face. Her eyes wandered to the jeans he was wearing and she admired how nicely they showed off his tight ass.

Taking a deep breath, she picked up her notebook and began fanning herself. He looked like every fantasy she'd ever had since she learned about sex.

"Felicity raise your hand," the teacher called out, startling her from her lascivious thoughts. Her gaze swung from the guy to the teacher. She raised her hand, not sure why she was doing so. Her unasked question was answered when the guy began walking over to her. She dropped her hand and felt her stomach flip when she realized he would be sitting next to her. The hottest guy she'd ever seen would be sitting next to her until the end of the school year. Oh gosh, please don't let her say anything stupid.

Attempting to appear somewhat calm, she smiled at the guy when he took the seat next to her. "Hi," she said quietly, mentally cursing her inability to speak when near an attractive man. He flashed her a smile before sitting back in his seat and staring straight ahead. That smile was the beginning for Felicity. She had no idea who he was, or where he had transferred from, but she felt a burning need to know him. He threw off an aura of danger and she was drawn to it. For the first time, she was more tempted by a guy rather than her computers.

* * *

Eventually she learned his name. He was Oliver Queen, a transfer student from Coast City.

Every morning he arrived at school on an old, but well maintained, motorcycle. Felicity bit her lip to keep from moaning the first time she saw him riding the motorcycle. She pictured riding behind him, holding tight to his waist while the wind whipped her hair into a frenzy.

Chemistry was torture on her hormones. He stood close when they were in the lab portion of their class. She could smell his cologne and found the scent intoxicating. More than once she had to catch herself before he noticed how deeply she was breathing him in.

Today, Oliver was sitting next to her while she added a liquid to a beaker. "Felicity," he began.

She nodded her head, focused on the instructions for the experiment they were conducting. She bit her bottom lip as she carefully added the next liquid, silently praying she was doing it right.

"Go out with me," Oliver said.

It took a moment for Felicity to understand what he just said. When her brain processed his words, she looked up at him, shocked. "What?"

He held her gaze as he said, "I'm picking you up at seven Friday night for a date."

"Oh," she sighed. Her cheeks warmed as a blush bloomed across her face. "Okay."

* * *

Friday night, she dressed in a jean skirt paired with a colorful top. Felicity's hair was down, hanging halfway down her back. Her mother, who'd never claimed to be a traditional parent, slipped a condom in her purse.

"Mom," she groaned. "I'm not having sex with him."

Her mother cocked an eyebrow up at her. "You're eighteen Felicity." She snorted. "I wasn't a virgin at eighteen."

"Mom," Felicity exclaimed. "I didn't need to know that."

A knock at the door interrupted her mother from saying anything else. Felicity grabbed her purse and ran to answer the door before her mother could. She swung their apartment door open and found Oliver standing there with a single red rose in his hand.

"You kids have fun," her mother called out. "Have her back by one and I have friends on the police department."

Felicity rolled her eyes and took the rose. "Hi Oliver."

He smiled down at her. "You look great. Are you ready?"

Her mind, dirty dirty mind, flashed to an image of him kissing her neck. Yeah she was ready. Primed and ready.

"Let's go before she calls one of her police friends," she told him, joining him in the hallway and shutting the door behind her.

* * *

That night she wrapped her arms around his waist as he drove them to a surprise location on his motorcycle. The ride was as exhilarating as she imagined. Feeling his abs up close added to the thrill of the night. Her hair was slightly tamed by the extra helmet he brought for her. The fact that her skirt was almost obscenely hiked up didn't phase her. Tonight felt like the beginning of something great. Life changing.

Oliver drove them out of Star City through some of the smaller towns surrounding their city. Felicity watched as the bright lights of the city faded away, allowing her to have a clear view of the stars. The night felt magical.

He drove them to a small diner well outside Star City limits. The waitress greeted him by name when they walked inside.

"Oliver," a buxom dark haired woman called out to him. She came up to them, a cheshire smile on her face. "Who do you have with you?"

"Cheryl, this is Felicity. Felicity this is Cheryl, the maker of the best apple pie."

Cheryl looked at Felicity, trying to decide if she was good enough for Oliver. Felicity plastered a smile on her face and greeted her.

"Hi Cheryl. I love apple pie."

Cheryl chuckled and motioned Oliver in the direction of his usual table. "Go ahead and sit down. I'll be over there in a minute."

Felicity breathed a sigh of relief, happy to have gotten through meeting someone important to Oliver.

After Cheryl took their orders, hamburger and fries, Felicity and Oliver spent the remainder of the night talking. He told her about growing up in a family with a famous name. She told him about life in Star City.

"My parents moved here because they thought my friends were a bad influence," he told her.

"Were they?" She asked.

He chuckled. "Yeah. My mom caught me smoking weed one night and I guess that was it for her. One week later, we were in Star City."

She looked up at him and smiled. "I'm glad you're here."

He reached over and took her hand in his. "Me too."

* * *

"I had a great time tonight," Felicity told Oliver after he turned off his motorcycle in front of her home. She was trying not to act nervous, but she felt she was failing. Would he kiss her? Did he want to kiss her?

"I do," Oliver said, snapping her out of her escalating panicked thoughts.

"What?" She looked up at him, confused.

Instead of answering, he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. She gasped in surprise. Oliver took advantage of her opened mouth and slid his tongue along her bottom lip. A tingle went up her spine and spread through her body as he slowly deepened the kiss. She followed his lead, sliding her tongue along his, keeping the kiss gentle. He nipped her lower lip before pulling away.

Felicity's eyes slowly fluttered open as she came out of the haze her mind had gone to while they kissed. She wasn't sure what to say. Thank you? Let's do this again? She had kisses in the past, chaste and not as knee weakening as the one she just shared with Oliver.

"Good night Felicity," Oliver said as he got back on his motorcycle, started the engine and drove away.


	3. Wildest Dreams Part 2

**Thank you for your patience in waiting on part 2 of Wildest Dreams. I had such a hard time with this second half, but worked on when I could. I have not edited the chapter, so I may come back and do updates once I have the chance to go over it thoroughly. I hope everyone had a wonderful Holiday season. I'm looking forward to 2016.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Oliver was her bad boy who treated her like she was the only girl in his life. Every morning they arrived at school on his motorcycle. He bought her a pink motorcycle helmet that she adored. He never hesitated to lean over and kiss her when he arrived at their chemistry class. He carried her books and didn't pressure her to go beyond the hot make out sessions they shared so far. They were the newest it couple in their school, but neither cared.

Every Saturday he drove her around on his motorcycle, away from the city. She wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling the clench of his abdominal muscles. He'd rev the engine, sending a pleasant jolt of awareness through her body, before taking off. They always ended up at the diner first before leaving to explore other areas outside Star City. She'd seen more than she ever had her entire life. They explored, small lakes, creeks, abandoned homes and walking trails.

Sometimes, at the lake, he'd strip off his shirt and jeans and dive into the water. She'd sit in the grass, pretending to read the emails on her phone, but instead would be watching him. His powerful arms moved through the water, highlighting each muscle. They were slowly growing closer and pushing their relationship to new levels. She bit her lower lip as she remembered last night.

 _Her mother was working that night. Felicity, deciding she wanted to make out with her boyfriend for more than fifteen minutes, invited Oliver over. She knew he wouldn't take things too far, but she just wanted to touch him. She wanted him to touch her._

 _They were on her bed wrapped around one another. She clung to his biceps as he nipped at her ear and neck. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he slowly pressed his erection against her. Crying out, she clung to his back as sensations she never felt shot through her body. Sure she had touched herself, but this, Oliver, was beyond anything she'd ever experienced._

 _Oliver reached down and brought one of her legs further up his waist. He captured her lips in a deep kiss as she gasped at the sensations the new angle brought to her body. A slow building heat was developing in her core with each brush of his tongue against her lips and every motion of his hips. He guided her into an easy rhythm which she joyfully caught onto. It all felt so good. When his hand inched up her shirt until it encountered her bra, she almost came. He pushed her bra down and cupped her breast in his hand. She arched her back as the warmth of his hand pushed her closer to a precipice she'd never been over. He tweaked and pulled her nipple, driving her young body crazy._

 _As if sensing how close to the edge she was, he gave two sharp thrusts of his hips, setting off one of the best orgasms of her life. Her entire body shook as pure ecstasy overtook her. She heard nothing, didn't see anything. She only felt. And it felt so very good. Oliver called out her name and groaned as he came. His hips pumped frantically against her as he drew out his orgasm and hers._

After last night, Felicity knew she wanted him to be her first. What he made her feel from just simple dry humping whetted her appetite for more. Much more.

Three weeks before graduation, prom happened. Felicity hadn't originally planned on going to prom. Since she, until Oliver, liked computers more than people, she wasn't exactly the most popular girl in school. She never imagined she'd have a date.

Of course, Oliver changed all of that. Her mother, after realizing Felicity didn't have a dress to wear, dragged her to the local mall. She proceeded to take her into almost every store. She tried on dress after dress until, at the last store, she found her dress. It was sapphire blue gown, with a plunging "V" neckline and side cut outs. The neckline and cut outs were embellished with gold embroidery. The gown felt like her when she tried it on. She felt pretty. Her mother found her a pair of gold two inch gold heels, which she matched with gold chandelier earrings and bracelets.

"Oh honey," her mother cried, her face split with a smile and her eyes full of tears, "You look beautiful."

Felicity blushed and tucked a some of her hair behind her ear. "Really?"

Her mother came up to her and hugged her close. "Yes baby. You're my daughter. We're fabulous."

* * *

Once prom night arrived, Felicity was fighting a stomach full of nerves. Her mother helped her with her hair and makeup. Her hair was side swept, with loose curls. Her makeup was expertly applied by her mother, her lips a deep shade of red.

"Oh look at my baby," her mother cried. "You look beautiful."

There was a knock at the door. Her mother squealed in excitement and ran to answer the door. She listened as her mother greeted Oliver and allowed him inside. Taking one last look at herself in the mirror, she grabbed her small clutch and walked to the living room.

When she saw Oliver, her heart rate tripled and a blush heated her cheeks. He looked so handsome in his tuxedo. There was a slight hint of stubble along his jawline. More times than she could count, she had felt the slight rasp of that stubble along her skin. And his smile...damn his smile made her weak in the knees.

"And here she is," her mother announced when she saw her entering the living room.

Oliver turned around and paused as he caught sight of her. His eyes raked her from head to toe. "You look beautiful," he told her.

She walked up to him, leaning up to brush a kiss on his lips. "You don't look too bad yourself."

Her mother took several pictures of them before she let them leave. "Be safe," she called out after them as they got inside their limo.

* * *

Prom was amazing. Oliver was an attentive date and ignored all the girls who tried to make a pass at him. During the slow songs, he held her close and allowed their bodies to brush back and forth against each other. The night was magical and she was hoping the night will end just as wonderfully.

"Oliver," she said softly against his ear.

"Felicity," he teased.

She rolled her eyes before continuing. "I have a key for a room upstairs."

She felt his entire body freeze as her words hit him. "A key?"

She nodded her head. "Yes." Looking into his blue eyes, she told him, "I want you to be my first."

He must have seen the seriousness in her eyes because he didn't try to talk her out of her decision. "You're sure?"

Leaning up, she nipped his earlobe before saying yes into his sensitive ear.

* * *

There was no time to think as the door of their hotel room shut behind them. Despite the nervous flutters in her stomach, Felicity didn't want to wait any longer. Her body yearned to feel him deep inside. Her breaths became erratic as she imagined how he would feel. Even though she was a virgin, she knew how they would fit and the pleasure they would find together. The moments they had together, by the lake or in her room, told her they would be explosive. Her mother told her the right man will take care of her pleasure first. That he would cherish her. Every time she looked into Oliver's eyes, she felt cherished. She felt loved.

"Felicity," Oliver said hoarsely, pulling her into his arms. He pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder, inhaling deeply as he tried to calm his excitement.

"Yes," she said faintly, relishing the hard press of his chest against her breasts. Darts of pleasure seemed to go from her hardened nipples straight to her clit.

Oliver captured her lips in a deep kiss. Their tongues dueled and their hands wandered as he slowly backed them towards the king size bed. She sucked his tongue, holding it as she would his cock. Oliver shuddered and pulled her tighter against his body. "Fuck Felicity," he groaned.

She broke away from the kiss and stepped out of his arms. Oliver reached for her but she stopped him with a shake of her head. Before he could ask what she was doing, he saw her reach for a hidden zipper along her left side. She slip the zipper down, escaping smooth skin to his hungry eyes. Still watching him, she shrugged the dress off and let it pool to the floor.

Oliver's mouth hung open as his eyes hungrily took in her almost naked body. She only wore a black lace thong and her gold heels. Her skin was flushed with arousal. His gut clenched as he thought of kissing every inch of her body.

"You're so beautiful," he told her.

She blushed, which made him even harder than he already was. Her body was every fantasy come to life, but that blush reminded him she was a virgin. He wanted her first time to be perfect. He wanted to make her feel good.

"And what about your clothes?" She asked. "I'm feeling a bit lonely right now."

He chuckled as shook of his jacket and loosened his tie. He unbuttoned his cuffs and shirt. Felicity licked her lips as she caught a glimpse of the hard planes of his chest underneath the t-shirt. He let his dress shirt join his jacket on the floor before reaching for his belt. Her mouth went dry. This was it. This was the moment she'd been waiting for since their first kiss. His pants dropped to his ankles, leaving him a pair of black boxer briefs and a white t-shirt.

"Oliver," she said, her voice shaking. "I want you to touch me."

He quickly pulled her back into her arms and kissed her. Felicity felt on fire as her hard nipples pressed against chest. The t-shirt created a friction she didn't want to escape. Her arms came up around his shoulders and held on as he led them the rest of the way to the bed. He pushed her back onto the bed and rid himself of his t-shirt.

"There's condoms in my purse," she told him.

He grabbed her purse and set it on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Lay back against the pillows," he told her, his voice gruff.

Felicity obeyed, pulling herself back until her head rested on the pillows. Oliver crawled onto the bed with her, only stopping when he was directly over her.

"I don't know how I got so lucky," he told her. He settled himself against her, their bodies pressed together from chest to feet.

Felicity gasped at the first feel of his bare chest against her breasts. He settled into the cradle of her thighs before he began his slow torment of her young body. This was different from their other private moments. He took his time getting her body ready for his. His hands moved up and down her sides, causing small shivers of pleasure to erupt through her body. He nipped at her neck before soothing the area with a warm kiss. When his hot mouth engulfed her aching breasts, she nearly came. Fuck it felt so good when he kisses her breasts. She was so focused on his mouth, that she didn't know one of his hands moving into it delved underneath her thong and pressed against her clit.

She cried out, pleasure swamping her body. He continued to suckle at her breasts as he slid a finger inside her slit. Her pelvis arched, attempting to press him deeper into her body. His finger glided in and out of her body as he pressed his thumb against her clit. Felicity's head was thrown back, soft cries escaping her lips. Oliver left her breasts and pressed kisses down her torso until he reached his prize. He nudged her panties down before latching his lips to her clit.

"Oh my gosh," Felicity cried out, grinding her pelvis against Oliver's face.

He fucked her with his two fingers while flicking his tongue against her clit. Her hips moved wildly as her orgasm grew nearer.

He crooked his fingers in a come hither motion inside her and that was all she needed. She exploded. Her body shook as she cried her ecstasy to the heavens.

Oliver quickly got up and grabbed a condom from her purse. He took of his briefs and rolled the condom onto his hard cock. Coming back over to the bed, he settled himself in between her thighs and nudged at her entrance.

Felicity was still in a pleasurable haze when he slid into her body. There was a slight pain before he was fully seated within her body. He held himself still, allowing her to adjust to the size and feel of him.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

She nodded her head, unable to vocalize how wonderful she was feeling at that moment. This is what she was missing. This fullness. This closeness. Him.

When she began moving against him, Oliver took that as his cue to begin thrusting in and out of her. He went slow at first, not wanting to overwhelm her. However, when she gasped his name and told him harder, all pretense of going slow went out the window. He gripped her ass in his hands and pushed hard into her body. Felicity gripped his back and locked her legs around his waist as he moved in and out of her body.

She took every hard thrust and relished his loss of control. His name became a mantra on her lips as pleasure coiled tighter and tighter.

"You feel so good," he groaned against her neck. "So good."

Hearing him, the utter devastation in his voice, sent her tumbling into the white hot void of ecstasy. She cried and cried as pleasure rippled through her body in wave after wave. She heard Oliver cry out before he went still in her and she felt the pulse of his release.

They both collapsed on the bed, too wrung out to move. Oliver had never felt anything like this. He wasn't a virgin and had been with more than one woman. He thought he knew pleasure, but this, this was beyond anything he'd ever experienced. In that moment when his orgasm crashed over him, he wished he wasn't wearing a condom. He wished he was pumping his release into her body. He wished that he would feel every ripple of her release against his bare cock. Frankly it scared the shit out of him. He was eighteen and wasn't ready to be a father. She made him feel animalistic in that moment.

She made him feel too much.

* * *

Felicity didn't cry when he left her. She knew this moment was coming after his friends showed up and she was hurt. The guilt in his eyes when she woke up in the hospital told her more than anything that he was going to leave. Whereas a couple of days ago she saw love in his eyes, that day she only saw guilt and fear.

She didn't try to stop him. She listened as he told her he wasn't any good for her. That he would just get her hurt again. He told her she was better off without him; that he would just bring her down. She just looked at him as her heart quietly shattered.

Instead of crying and begging him to stay, she pressed one last passionate kiss to his lips. Then she stepped away from him, her red dress blowing slightly in the breeze, and told him, "Goodbye Oliver."

* * *

Oliver never forget Felicity. She haunted his dreams. Her laughter. Her scent. The sparkle of her blue eyes when she teased him. The feel of her body moving against his. How her arms wrapped around his waist as they rode the back roads to the lake on his motorcycle. The sounds she made when he made love to her. His mind always went back to the last image he had of her. She stood in that red dress, the sun setting behind her, as he hopped onto his motorcycle and drove away.

She haunted him and he will never forget her.


End file.
